Naruto's Daily Life with Monster Girls
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Naruto's daily life is changed when a couple of monster girls come in and live with him.


**This is Naruto, EDLWMG, and 12 Beast some of the monsters will be from 12 beasts Papi harpy race for an example will have arms and wings in the back as well as other flying monster.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, Daily With Monster Girls, Or 12 Beast. Takemaru Okayado Inui owns Daily Life With Monster Girls and 12 Beast and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto or the other Show, game, movie, or anime.**

 **Please Enjoy.:**

 **Chapter 0: Whole World Restart.**

It a destroyed silent Valley, the only things that could be heard is two sharp Kuni crashing to one another, one of the Kuni users is a 17-year-old boy with wild spiky blonde hair as golden as the Sun, tan skin but it is cover in dirt and blood, sapphire blue once filled with life now looked tired on his is whisker birth marks that make him look like a Fox, His clothes were cut up and burned he is wearing a fish net shirt, a pair of orange pants, and black Ninja boots sandals. He was too tired to stand anymore. His opponent is in the same shape. She is badly roughed up, She has long black raven hair and heterochromatic eyes one is red the other being purple, she has B cup breast that matches her clothes are also torn up she has a ripped up purple Yukata tied up by a red Obi. black spats, and a black boots sandals. Their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Satsuki Uchiha.

"Naruto We could Ruil like Kings and Queen," Satsuki said.

"I just rather by a leader of our Village, Satsuki being a King ruling over people, that's not me if you love me you should know that," Naruto said as the friction from the two blade fused the metal together.

They just let go of their useless knife and jumped far away.

"Okay, Naruto let finish this in one move," Satsuki said as she charges up her Chidori.

"Fine," Naruto said as he made a Rasengan in his right hand.

The two ran to each other and let their attack collided with one another. The next thing Satsuki knew she felt something sticky and wet. Naruto was hugging her and smiling blood in the corner his mouth.

"Baka why did use your full power on me," Satsuki said.

"Because I love you," Naruto said, with his last breath.

 **"Do you want to restart every thing again,"** Satsuki saw three women one has a white kimono tie in a red and gold obi. she has green eyes and blue hair a moon pale skin and B cup breast. The other red tan skin and crimson red hair golden eyes in a black void and a feral smile her nails are like claws. She has cloth bandages cover her G cup breast and Hakama Pants and she has a giant metal club at her side.

The last one is a girl around 12 years of age. She has silver hair in twin tails, she is wearing a gothic lolita dress that is Black and purple she has a death scythe in her hand.

"Y-yes, please you can restart the whole world please save him," A teary eyed Satsuki said.

 **"If we do this just know this world will change as well as you and those that love Naruto,"** The blue hair woman said.

"I don't care if you turn me into a Tengu, I'm a monster to do to this to him," Satsuki said.

 **"As you wish, Young Uchiha you won't remember this but Naruto well your fate, as well as other girls, are forever bonded,"** The crimson hair girl said. three goddesses made balls of light in their hands erasing everything

 **Black Void**

The three goddess was now thinking of what to do.

 **"So Kami-chan Yami-chan can we make some of them into monsters,"** The Silver haired girl said.

 **"Yeah Shinigami has a point and some of my minions have a thing for the knuckleheaded** ninja," Yami said.

 **"And I know just what to do, we will turn Naruto daily life into a life filled with Monster girls,"** Kami said as she and her sister focused the energy to remake the world.

 **Japan Tokyo October/10/2000.**

In a Shrine that doubles as a Ninja Dojo, a crimson red-head and purple eyes woman wearing a purple Kimono is in the middle of labor and was crashing a blonde man hand he is wearing a dark blue Shitagi and black Hakama pants and white sash.

"Kashina Your doing great," the man said.

"Shut up, Minato," Kushina yelled and squeezed his hand tighter. "I can Believe you talked me into having another baby Ahh!" Kushina said.

"Just one more push," An older with blonde hair brown eyes and a body of a super model wearing a doctor scrubs.

"Ahh!," Kushina said.

"Wah!" The baby cried.

"Let me see the little baby," Said a crimson hair nine tails fox woman she has long hair and hourglass figure D cup breast Meiko priestess clothing.

"Kurama-Sama!" Minato and Kushina said.

"That little maelstrom woke my up, So his Name will be Naruto," Kurama said, Kurama took out a knife and cut her finger. "I will also give him gifts," Kurama said as she put her bloody finger in the baby boy mouth. He will have the luck of the gods and will be my Jinchuriki, He will also have the body will be able to match that of the monster race, and he will have the Uzumaki gift of Immortality that both my and the Shinigami gave your clan."

"Thank you Kurama-Sama," Kushina said.

 **18 years later**

Naruto now 18 years older, was now on his morning run. His blonde spiky hair had grown longer and he put in a pony tail, he is wearing a sky blue track suit and a pair of white sneakers. Over the years, Naruto learned both Namikazi and Uzumaki Ninja techniques. And because of his status of a Jinchuriki and an Immortal, he was liable as both Human and Extra species. Naruto had made friends some of the Yokai Ninja clans, like the Hyuga clan a clan made up of Incubus and Succubus, The Uchiha clan which is made of Tengu, and the Inuzuka which are Werewolves ninjas. Naruto father clan has a Special Ninja Gauntlet that has been passed down from father to son to even grandson allowed them to make powerful weapon armor and after that, the bonds turn to a small disk called core metal. The gauntlet has three slots more metals means more powerful armor.

As soon as Naruto reached his home he saw his favorite aunt Kuroko Smith. She and Minato work together in the Cultural Exchange Government.

She was in front of a Box Truck, that is open and letting out a beautiful 18-year-old Lamia who has long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are large, pointy and red, and she has fangs and a long tongue. She also has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head from the front the clips resemble a snake's eyes which make her hair acts as snake fangs. She also has large breasts and a curvy figure (upper body-half). Her most noticeable physical trait is her long, red snake tail. Her full length is said to be 8 meters (26 feet), suggesting her tail is approximately 7 meters (22 feet) long.

She is wearing a pink open Hoody, a black shirt, and a green skirt. "Smith-san good morning," Naruto said.

"Oh hello Naruto-Kun," Smith said. She then gestured toward the Lamia girl. "This is Miia she will stay here due to a Mix up of Paper work," Naruto was not surprised to hear this she was a bit careless some times.

"Well Miia welcome to your new home I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi and I hope your stay will be to your liking," Naruto said giving the Lamia and loving warm smile. Miia looked at Naruto and blushed, at seeing his bright smiling face. "Thank you, Naruto," Miia said.

* * *

 **End of chapter. I hope you love this chapter of Naruto's Daily Life with Monster Girls.**

 **Next Chapter Ep 1 Snake vs Crow.**

 **Also type down the things I need to Work on don't just Say you need a beta read, That not helpful at all.**

 **That Like some said to a Blind guy did you see that? So shout up.**


End file.
